cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Orca (Tiberium Wars)
Unupgrade CNCKW_Orca_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Hardpoint |faction=GDI/Steel Talons |baseunit= |role=Gunship |useguns=6 (9 when upgrade) air-to-ground missiles |usearmor=Medium |hp=1800 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Light (100% Cannon, 100% Rocket, 100% Grenade, 100% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans= |cost=$1100 |time=0:11 |produced=Airfield |req= |hotkey=F1 |squadsize= |groundattack=750 (x6) (Rocket) |airattack= |cooldown=1.5 seconds, 7.5 seconds to reload clip |airspeed=175 |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range=250 |sight=Medium |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |upgrades= Sensor pod Hardpoints (Kane's Wrath only) |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= Pulse Scan Sensor pods Return to base |structure= |tier=2 }} The A-15Duane Loose. 2006. "Block 10 Technical Bulletin #1: Designn". File mirror Orca Gunship is the third major variant of the Orca Aircraft. Background The SAAB/Lancaster Lifting Body, Inc. designed the new variant basing on the "make the tech visible" doctrine of GDI's design. The resulting A-15 Orca is the most advanced attack aircraft in GDI's engineering history. Technical specifications The new model of the Orca features two ducted VTOL aerodynes, providing a maximum speed of 400 knots, with a combat range of 482 kilometers, or 1899 kilometers when stripped of combat gear. Its maximum flight altitude is 12 801 meters, with a climb rate of up to 762 meters per minute, with a power to mass ratio of 0.19 lbs/hp.Electronic Arts, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Video: GDI introduction. It is 58.3 ft long, 48 ft wide, and 12.7 ft high, the Orca also utilizes wing warping for enhanced agility inflight. It features a NOTAR (NO TAil Rotor) tail assembly, with a retractable carriage for landing.C&C3 E3 teaser The aircraft is crewed by a pilot and a copilot/gunner. Armament Its armament varies, but is in every way superior to its predecessors, and can be composed of an M230 30mm autocannon with 1200 rounds, Hellfire V rockets, AIM-500 Stinger air to air missiles, AGM-240 Sidearm air-to-ground missiles, AIM-18 Sidewinder air intercept missiles and Hydra 70 unguided air-to-ground rockets. Missiles and rockets are mounted on pylons just below the cockpit. Unfortunately, the standard Orca used by most GDI commanders do not have the autocannon OR the air-to-air missiles: only 6 air-to-ground Sidearm guided missiles. As a result, they are only effective against vehicles and structures and are sitting ducks for any aircraft with air to air capability (Venoms, Stormriders, Firehawks, etc.). The missiles cannot track moving infantry, but will kill most with a single hit. In addition, the Orca is equipped with HMRD (High Frequency Massive Radiant Disruptor) scanners, allowing it to discharge a pulse, forcing all stealthed units to decloak within a radius for a short period of time. Upgrades Unused In the concept art, several other upgrades appear, including: * Nominal Extended Range Fuel (NERF) tanks - extended flight time and range * Linebacker Lifting Body Combat Thrust Retrofit (LBCR) engine upgrade * Hammerhead High Frequency Massive Radiant Disruptor (HMRD) EMP- unused, replaced with the Orca scan ability Other versions * ZOCOM Orca Abilities Upgrades In-game This aircraft follows the legacy of the old Orca Assault Aircraft, as it is still equipped with air to ground missiles. The difference between the Venom's stealth detection and its stealth detection capabilities is that the Orca will only activate its scanners when ordered to do so, whereas the Venom will automatically detect any stealthed units that are nearby. It's missiles are effective against vehicles and buildings, however, the Firehawk has proven itself to be far more effective at taking out structures. Development The Orca Gunship went through many iterations during development (some can be seen below). When the final look was nailed down, the developers had to decide on what weapons should it use. Early versions included a machinegun and rockets, but before release, the machinegun was axed. The Orca was featured in the E3 C&C3 Trailer alongside other weapons in the GDI arsenal, including the iconic Mammoth 27 tank. It was different in that it had only a single crewman inside and had the aforementioned machine gun. Development The final model was created by Chance Rowe. Trivia * SparrowHawk from the later-made game Halo Wars has a similar appearance. * Orcas have no ejection seats and pilots are often heard screaming in transmissions when they are shot down. * It uses the same chain gun as the AH-64 Apache despite not having a gun ingame Quote Idle *Orca ready, sir. *Orca, ready for liftoff. *Command? *Orca here. *Orca unit. *Orca pilot. *Pilot responding. *Orca standing by. *All systems go. *Systems on. *Channels open. *Yes sir, ready for orders. *Orca ready, sir. *Orca, cleared for takeoff. *All systems go. Moving *Moving in. *Airways clear. *Copy. *Confirmed. *On our way. *Yes sir. *Stabilizers engaged. *Nice and easy. *Got it. *Orca in flight. *Copy that, Orca is on the way. Attacking *Attack is a go! *Take it out! *Commencing attack! *Target acquired. *Release the rockets! *Approaching target. *Closing in. *Engage! *Moving in on the target. *Weapons on. *Enemy engaged. *Firing rockets now, sir! *Keep them coming. *That's right, we got 'em. *Reload, reload! *Scanners enabled. *Scanning. *Scanning for enemies, sir. *Targeting from sensor pod. *Sensor targeting confirmed! Retreating *Returning to base. *Return for supplies. *Return to base! Return to base! *Returning to launch zone. *Pull away! Destroyed *We're losing control! *Orca, going down! *We're losing altitude! Gallery File:TW_Orca_Render.jpg|Render File:Orca1.jpg|Final render and blown up look File:Orca2.jpg|Ditto File:Orca 2047.jpg|Almost-final render File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Render 1.jpg|Ditto File:CC3_KANE_EDITION-0.jpg|An early render File:Orca Gunship Pilot.jpg|Early models had only a single crewman (C&C3 teaser render) File:CNCTW Orca Upgrades.jpg|Various upgrade options for an Orca File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Concept Art 5.jpg|Early concept art by Eric Hilleary File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Concept Art 6.jpg|Early concept art File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Concept Art 7.jpg|Early concept art File:CNCTW Orca Gunship Concept Art 8.jpg|Early concept art File:CNCTW Orca Concept Painting.jpg|Early Orca concept File:CNCTW Orca Concept Art Style Guide 1.png|Style guide concept art File:CNCTW Orca Concept Art Style Guide 2.png|Ditto File:CNCTW Orca Concept Art Style Guide 3.png|Ditto File:CNCTW Orca Concept Art Style Guide Linebacker.png|Linebacker upgrade concept art File:CNCTW Orca Concept Art Style Guide NERF.png|NERF upgrade concept art File:TW_Orca_Icons.jpg|Icon File:Orca_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon File:40.jpg|Orca Gunship from in-game intel File:TW_Orca_land_on_Gravity_Stabilizer.jpg|Orca land on Gravity Stabilizer Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Orca%27s_quotes|Orca quotes References Category:Tiberium Wars aircraft Category:Gunships Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal